OH BABY!
by Nymphie23
Summary: What does Sirius say when he finds out he is going to be a dad?


_**OH BABY!**_

Nymphadora Tonks wasn't very interested in the meetings as of late. She was more interested in

the activities that followed them. She couldn't wait to be lying in the embrace of the man she loved

more than anything in the world, Sirius Black. She usually sat beside him, but tonight she sat across

from him. As she looked up at him, she noticed he was looking at her. She then realized they were the

only ones in the room. Dora looked around, then looked back at where she had been starring at the

table and closed her eyes. She never heard him get up from his chair and make his way over to her.

"Supper is ready. If you want to talk, I'll be eating in the parlor. Just keep in mind that I am

furious with you," Sirius said and turned to leave.

"Siri, I..." Dora said then was cut off.

"Don't you ever call me that. Only my friends may call me Siri. To me, you are nothing more

than Nymphadora Tonks. My favorite cousin's kid. You will be nothing more than that to me, Cousin

Dora," Sirius said and headed to the kitchen.

Dora just sat there a moment before she got up. She left her notes on the table and headed for

the door. As she walked down the hallway, she bumped into the troll-leg umbrella stand, just to notice

Harry entering the house. Sirius was heading to the parlor when he heard Harry's voice, so he stayed to

listen.

"Wotcher, Harry,"Dora said as he helped her up.

"Are you alright Tonks?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine. I need to get going. Maybe I'll see you around," she said.

"Look Tonks, for whatever it's worth. I'm sorry Sirius is mad at you. It's all Fred and George's

fault. They dared me to get into the bed with you."

"Forger it Harry. It's done. I'm finished with Sirius , I'm done with the Order. Hell, I may even

be done with my job at the Ministry. So, like I said, maybe I'll see you around," Dora said and left

number 12 Grimmauld Place For what might be the last time.

"Tonks, I really am sorry. It was supposed to be a joke ment only for you. I really had no idea

Sirius would walk in," Harry felt terrible for even thinking about pulling a prank on Nymphadora

Tonks, but felt even worse for doing it. He was the only one that knew Tonks was having a baby.

Sirius had been listening to Harry and Dora's conversation from the stairwell leading to the

kitchen. He wasn't sure if he wanted to move or continue up the stairs. He knew now that he couldn't

be mad at Tonks and not at Harry, seeing that Harry was the one who got into the bed. He decided to

continue up to the parlor. Harry started off down the hallway when he heard Sirius call his name.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around to see Sirius standing there.

"Sirius, just...well before you yell or whatever, I need to explain what happened," Harry said as

he walked toward his Godfather.

"Come sit in the parlor with me then," Sirius led Harry to the parlor and shut the door behind

them. They both walked over to the couch and sat down. "You do know what you did was wrong

Harry?"

"Sirius, Fred and George put me up to playing a joke on Dora. I honestly did not know she

was...is pregnant or that you would walk in," Harry explained.

"Pregnant?" Sirius' jaw dropped. By the look on his face Harry realized that Sirius didn't know

either.

"You don't know? Oh, she is going to kill me," Harry exclaimed. "She woke up to find me in

bed with her and then you walked in. She told me later that day about being pregnant. I knew you

were together, but...well...none of us thought it was that serious."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief. "Are you sure, Harry? I mean...nevermind. The Weasley

Twins put you up to it? I actually do not doubt it one bit."

"I really am sorry Sirius, but I think you should be talking to Dora . She said she was done..."

"With the Order," Sirius cut in. "Yes, I heard her say it. I'll send her an OWL We really need

to talk...badly."

Yes, yes you do," Harry said as he got up. "I suggest you do it now," Harry concluded and left

the room.

Sirius got up and walked over to the desk that was in the corner of the room. He sat in the

chair and pulled out a piece of parchment. He grabbed a quill and began writing. When he was done

he signed it then folded it up and wrote _Nymphie_ on the front. He then got up and went to look for

Hedwig. When he finally found the owl he told her to deliver the note to Nymphadora Tonks and set

her off. After Hedwig was out of sight, Sirius went back to the parlor and sat on the couch with the

Daily Prophet and nearly choked. There was an article about Nymphadora Tonks and of how she

captured Peter Pettigrew then cleared Sirius Black's name of all charges. He smiled to himself as he

noticed the picture of Dora. 'Why does she have to look sooooo damn good?' he thought to himself.

He chuckled and read the article.

Meanwhile, at her flat. Nymphadora Tonks was sitting on the couch sipping her tea, when she

heard a scratching at the window. She got up and went to the window after putting he mug on the

table. She opened the curtain to see Hedwig there. She opened the window and the owl flew in.

"Hello Hedwig. Do you have a note from Harry for me there?" she asked as she took the note and

gave Hedwig a treat. All that was written on the front was _My Nymphie_. "Come perch on the sofa

Hedwig while I read this.." She opened the parchment and it read...

_Nymphie,_

_ Harry tlod me about what happened. It is quite funny, but in a way it isn't._

_ He also told me about the baby. Don't be mad at Harry, he thought I knew._

_ But, let's do dinner tomorrow. Just you and me and we can talk then. I_

_ Love You Nymphie. You know I always have._

_ Love_

_ SiriBear_

Dora closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh Harry. I wanted to tell him," she said to herself. She

got up and went to her desk and pulled out some parchment and a quill, then answered Sirius' post.

When she was done she handed it to Hedwig. "Back to Sirius at number 12 Grimmauld Place," she

said as she brought Hedwig to the window. She kissed her beak and gave her the parchment and sent

her off. Dora watched the owl disappear and closed up the window then put her mug in the sink and

headed off to bed.

Hedwig arrived back at number 12 and flew right to Sirius. "Hello Hedwig. Thank you. Now

off to Harry," Sirius said as he handed the owl a treat. He looked at the parchment and written on it

was _My SiriBear_. Sirius took a deep breath and opened the parchment.

_Siri,_

_ I'm truly sorry I didn't tell you. I was waiting for the right _

_ time. Please forgive me. I will be more than delighted to_

_ dine with you tomorrow. Just to let you know, it's twins!_

_ I Love You Too!!_

_ Love_

_ Your Nymphie_

"OH, BABY!" was all that Sirius could muster.


End file.
